Remnant to Earth
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: "I never thought that this would happen. I was living my life normally, and now characters from my favorite web series is here in reality? Well, I better keep the food stocked up, or my budget will be hurting." Rated M for Course Language, Mature Subject Matter and Nudity.
1. How It Happened

**A/N: BlazefireDrago here with a surprising update. Due to the Writer's Block I am experiencing, RWBY: Remnant Crisis will have to wait for a while. So in the meantime, after reading "Emergence" and "Aliens like Us," I somehow had the urge to write something similar. The only Difference is that this will be a self-insert and will detail how my friends and I encounter Team RWBY. It will have moments of my life written down, but for the moment, I felt like experimenting. As for names, I will be using my real name and my friends while writing.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

My life was pretty much normal: Every morning, I wake up to have a cup of coffee, watch TV with my dog, type up any chapters to my fics, play video games, work in the kitchen, etc. It was a routine, along with throwing in a few RP moments on Facebook with a few pages. It was the middle of Summer, just passed Canada Day, and I was getting my things ready for an upcoming August convention. What I didn't know was that my life would somehow change.

I did my usual wake up at around 9 A.M. to the sound of mom doing the dishes. I thought for sure that she would be at work today, but she told me that she was feeling 'sick to her stomach.' I helped out with drying the dishes as she finished washing them, putting them away in the process. I then went and had a half cup of coffee before getting ready to get a haircut. I had to admit it; my hair was getting too thick. I grabbed my paycheck and went to get my shoes on.

"Hey Chris," my mom asked me as I got one shoe on. "Why are you getting ready? It's not even eleven o'clock yet."

"I have to go cash in my cheque," I answered her. "Plus, I feel like getting a haircut today, and will go to Shopper's to get red hair dye and bleach."

Mom understood what I meant when I said that. I now have a system where I have to dye my hair a different color before going to a convention. I left her in the care of Layla, the Boston Terrier staying with us, and went over to get my haircut. It was a long walk though, since the haircutters are on the other side of town. It didn't matter, since Gananoque was a small town anyways, leaving my walk as a 20-30 minute exercise.

It took a while to get to First Choice Haircutters, but it took an hour to get my haircut done. That gave me time to drop into the coffee shop nearby and grab myself a drink. I was still a little tired, so I bought a large coffee with double cream and double sugar. The time passed, and before I know it, I was called in. I got Karen, a nice elderly woman who handles my haircut all the time when I came over. We talked about anime, her family, anything that came up to mind really. When my hair was finally done, I made my payment, left the building, and made my way over to Shopper's.

This is where everything went weird: I went inside the mart in order to get bleach and red hair dye. I wouldn't have my hair dyed just yet, but it didn't hurt to have it ready. When I grabbed what I needed, a hand nudged my arm, causing me to look at whoever it was. To my surprise, it was a girl, who was wearing a red cape over her body. Right on her back was what looked like a case, with a metallic coating around it. She nudged my arm again to get my attention.

"Um, excuse me," the girl asked me. "Can you please buy me this?"

She held up a magazine right towards my face, and I can tell that she was messed up. The magazine in question was a weapons issue, and she was asking me to pay for it? I shook my head, taking the magazine and putting it back on the shelf.

"Sorry," I apologized to her. "But a girl like you would normally be reading magazines about hot guys. If you want, I can get you something else."

Right on cue, the girl quickly grabbed hold of my arm and walked me over to somewhere else in the store. It pained me to think that I have to buy something along with my stuff, but I can't just turn away a girl like her. When she stopped in her tracks, she pointed towards the cookies on display.

"Can you buy me those instead," the girl asked again, only this time with a softer, quieter tone.

"Well, I guess I can buy the cookies for you," I replied back, grabbing a case. "Let me guess, chocolate chip's your favorite?"

The girl nodded like crazy after asking her, answering my question without saying a word. Smiling just a little, I grabbed two cases of cookies, with one going to the girl and the other for myself. I then went over to the cash register and paid for everything, handing the paid case of cookies over to the girl. With everything I needed done, I left the store, aware that she was still following me.

You know, you don't have to follow me everywhere," I told her, causing her to tense up. "Don't you have any family nearby, or at least a place of your own?"

"Well," the girl started to answer. "I have an older sister, but I don't know where she is. Last thing I remember was when my team tracked down Roman Torchwick at the docks. The next thing I knew, I was beside that building we were in."

I had to stop for a moment when I heard the name 'Roman Torchwick,' knowing that I heard the name before. From what I can tell, Roman was a villain in Rooster Teeth's web series 'RWBY,' and that I bought both volumes one and two on Blu-ray. Pushing back aside, I look back at the girl, who was still wearing that hood in all this heat.

"Aren't you a little hot in that outfit," I asked again, only to see the girl shake her head sideways. "I'm just asking because it's like 100 degrees out here."

The girl only nodded in agreement over the heat, but I have a feeling that she won't take off that hood. I decided to forget about it, but after halfway back home, I knew it has to come off. Without even thinking, I walked towards the girl and pulled the hood off. Man, was I in for a surprise or what?

The girl was revealed to be THE Ruby Rose. I can clearly tell because of a few things: Her silver eyes she has were real instead of contacts, her hair was natural black with crimson tips at the end, and that metallic case on her back has to be Crescent Rose. As for the attire, the hood revealed her to be in a black and red combat skirt, complete with an ammo belt and combat boots in the same colors. I immediately regretted my decision and put the hood back on her head. The only difference about her was that she looked a few years older, looking around 18.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to her, bowing down in the process. "It was rude of me to do that without your permission. Please forgive me."

All that Ruby did was stand there in shock as I kept saying 'I'm sorry' and 'please forgive me," but what shocked me was that she gave me a hug soon afterwards, calming me down. On the outside, I was relieved and started to calm down, but on the inside, I was screaming my lungs out like any fan boy would. I mean, I am getting a comforting hug from the real Ruby Rose, not a cosplayer and/or actor that I wanted to meet.

"Umm, I don't know what's going on here," she said in an unsure tone. "But if you don't mind, I have a question: Where exactly am I?"

* * *

" _YOU TOLD HER STRAIGHT UP?_ "

I told my friend Ahmed what transpired earlier today, and boy was he stunned. He never believed me when I told him that I have encountered Ruby today, and he's been flipping out when I told him the events. Sure, we haven't talked to each other in person for years, but we kept up on Facebook every now and then, even if our conversations were about anime, conventions and video games.

"Well yeah, of course I did," I typed back to him, thinking my words carefully. "Why, was that bad, or what?"

" _Well, I wouldn't say bad or anything,_ " he replied back to me. " _I just think it was a wrong idea to tell her. For all I know, she might start freaking out that she'll never get back to Remnant._ "

"Well, think of it this way," I started typing. "This will be a learning experience for her, and mom had no problems with having her stay with us. It's just going to take a while until we can properly integrate her into our society."

" _Well, what about her weapon, Crescent Rose? I mean, you can't have her carrying that thing around all the time._ "

He does have a point. If memory serves, Ruby has always carried around her scythe while walking around the town of Vale. However, if the cops see her carrying the thing into the store, they may try to arrest her on the spot. I know that she has her speed semblance, but the cops can just use the rose petals she leaves behind to catch her. I kept myself in thought as Ruby emerged from the bathroom wearing some of my clothes I lent her.

"Hey, thanks for letting me borrow some of these," she came up to me as I kept thinking about the weapon. "Who are you talking to?"

"Huh, oh, my friend Ahmed," I answered her, losing my train of thought. "We were just talking about what I'm going to do for you."

"What you're going to do," she repeated, tilting her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean the 'what am I going to do about Crescent Rose' kind of thoughts. You can't exactly carry it around with you all the time now that you're here on Earth. And before you say anything, nobody really runs super-fast and leave behind rose petals at the same time. So, unless you have something else to say, I'm afraid you're just going to have to blend in to the crowd."

Ruby looked like she was about to say something, until she realized that what I was saying was right. If she was back on Remnant, then she would be able to use her weapon and semblance at any time. However, where she is right now isn't Remnant, but Earth. Admitting defeat, she sat down on my couch, deep in thought while I saw that there was a new message from Ahmed.

" _Hey bro,_ " it started off. " _If Ruby Rose is here on Earth, and you're looking after her for now, do you think the rest of her team would be somewhere else? Like, in any of the countries at all?_ "

I never really thought about that. Sure, I like the characters from the show, but I have always liked Ruby and Neo, the silent assassin from volume two of RWBY. I then thought about what Ahmed meant by that, and without even thinking, remembered a fan fic that depicted this notion. I doubt that they would be in the same places written in the fan fic "Emergence," but I can't rule that out. Besides, this is reality, not fiction. Thinking about it again, I looked back at the message, replying back what I thought on the matter.

"I'm not really sure. If anything, I think that the others may be in places that reflect their personality, but with Ruby being here, anything could be possible."

I got a reply back in an instant. " _Word. I'll send the information on Ruby's teammates to our buddies, and if they saw them, they'll let me know. Man, we have to think of a cool nickname of this project of ours._ "

"Really Ahmed, you're going to treat this like a school project? Need I remind you that I am taking a year off of college?"

" _So,_ " the new message started off with a question. " _I'm going back for another year here, but I can save a few dollars to get Ruby and her friends reunited._ "

"Ok, you have a point," I admitted to him. "I'll ask Ruby if she was with anyone else, like JNPR or CFVY."

After sending that message over to my friend, I looked back at Ruby, who was watching what appeared to be Stargate SG-1. I never realized that due to the nature of her work, she never had a chance to sit down and watch TV before. She was so into watching the episode where Colonel O'Neil and his team was stuck in a loop, that I decided to let it go for now. All I know is that from now on, my life will be interesting to say the least.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here is the first chapter, and I have to say that I started this back at August. I wanted to try my hand on how RWBY came over to Earth, and how they'll reunite. Granted, this is an experiment for me, and if it doesn't end well, then I can just go back to writing RWBY: Remnant Crisis only. Only time will tell for how this will work out, I guess. As for Ruby and the other's ages, they will be three years older than the show.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Review**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	2. Why Me?

**A/N: Even though I started this off as an experiment, I was actually surprised to see gain a big following. Normally, I would have gotten at least one review before moving on to the next chapter. Due to that sudden surprise for me, and the fact that I saw that change at work (blame my break), I have decided to move on and progress with this story. Who knows, maybe I'm looking into other projects.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **Aww man, who decided to let that letter out?**

* * *

Too say that my life would get interesting was a huge understatement.

It was a day after I had found out that Ruby is here in our reality, and to be honest, I'm still freaking out on the inside. I mean, who else do I know that can tell me that they have met a fictional character face to face? Apparently, I'm the first person that Ruby met, and that was followed to my mom, who gave the OK for her to stay with us. That meant that sleeping arrangements has been made, and I have the unfortunate pleasure of sleeping on the couch. Don't get me wrong, I like the couch, but I'm worried that Ruby will call me a freak after seeing the anime posters I have on the walls.

I slowly began to stir out of my sleep as I tossed and turned around the area. Opening my eyes just slightly, I realized that I was sleeping on my bed in my room. I found that part odd, since I remember sleeping on the couch last night. Utterly confused, I slowly tilted my head over to the side, only to see a sleeping Ruby wearing my old school dress shirt over her underwear. The sight caused me to lose a little blood from my nose, forcing me to avert my gaze and look over this.

 _Ok, what the hell is going on here,_ I thought to myself, still wide eyed while wiping the blood off. _I know that I went to sleep on the couch last night, giving up my bed for Ruby to sleep on. So how in the hell did I end up here? Did I sleepwalk? No, I would already have a bottle of water with me. If I didn't sleep walk, then how the hell did I get on my bed?_

The sound of her steady breathing interrupted my train of thought, and I can feel her breaths crawling on my back. I kept trying to keep myself under control, but when I looked at her, looking even more beautiful when sleeping, caused me to have another nosebleed. I reared my head to the other side, wiping the blood again as I try to think of a way out of my dilemma.

 _Alright, I know that Ruby is beautiful, but I have to keep myself safe. For all I know, she might still have her proper age of fifteen._ Suddenly, I had an idea to calm me down. _That's it. I'll just have to think about the popular tourists spots. This should be easy._

I then closed my eyes to picture the notable landmarks of the world, from the Leaning Tower of Piza, the Great Wall of China, The Eiffel Tower and the standing castles of Japan. Eventually, my mind has become so fixated on the tourist spots, that I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Too bad Lady Luck decided to intervene as Ruby, still in her sleeping state, unconsciously wrapped her arms around my body, causing me to freak out again. It got even worse as she got closer to me that I can feel her chest on my back now.

 _Great, now I just gave myself a reason to die_ , I thought to myself. _I thought for sure my plan would have worked, but now Ruby is clinging on to me. If mom were to see me now, she'll either praise me or kill me. Praising me for actually being a man and sleep with a girl, and then kill me for trying to make a move on Ruby._

I then started to hear sobbing and a hitched breathing, making me look back at Ruby. As I did, my face started to blush over the fact that she's so close to me, but my heart broke to see her crying in her sleep. Instincts took complete hold over me as I wrapped my arms around her, calming her down as I rubbed her back. She then started to calm down a little, but it made me think that she may be having a nightmare. Using what I caught on from Tales of Xillia 2, I started to hum to her the Hymn of Proof. Surprisingly, she was no longer crying as I hummed the song to her, and her body started to lose its grip on me. I have to say, I did a good job of helping her out in her time of need.

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

"Just what do you think you're doing to Ruby, Chris," I heard a whisper, and I was afraid of who said those words. "I know that you just brought the girl over yesterday, but don't even think about doing it."

I tilted my head to see mom peaking her head through the door, glaring at me. Normally, she would have given me a playful glare, as proof of her joking around. This particular glare was not of jokes, but of something similar to Jotaro Kujo's in _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure._ I was actually afraid of what she would say next, but I know that I have to set the record straight.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like," I assured her, pressured under her glare. "I did sleep on the couch last night. I have no memories on how I got to the bed. If anything, I haven't done a single thing to Ruby other than comforting her through a nightmare."

Her glare on me continued on until she got the message, sighing in relief. "Ok then, I believe you. It's just, it was all so sudden that Ruby is real now. The only thing I don't get is why she looks older than in the show." She paused to take a breath before continuing. " _Anyways_ , I'm heading off to work now. I have to do a bus for breakfast, and I hope Chelsea shows up at the right time."

With that said, she left her spot to get ready for her job. Unlike me, whose workplace is down the waterfront, hers was on the other side of town near Tim Horton's. The only good side from that is that when she comes home, she brings home a coffee for me and for herself. When I heard the apartment door close, I knew it was time to get up, but the grip that Ruby had on me said otherwise.

"Well," I started, admiring her beauty again. "I guess I can sleep in for an hour."

* * *

Channel surfing has always been a bitch early in the morning, especially at 8am. This is normally one of the reasons why I always go on the laptop or my consoles that's connected to the flat screen, whether it was a PS3 or an Xbox 360. While most of my friends has upgraded to the PS4 and/or Xbox One already, I chose the safe approach and wait for the prices to lower so I can get them. Until then, I'll enjoy what I have.

Due to nothing being on early in the morning, I figured I can watch something on Crunchyroll. I know that there are a few shows that I started that never got finished, so I turned on the Xbox and launched the app. To my surprise, I still needed to finish Arc three of _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ , _Love Live_ and _Monster Musume_. I know I like enjoying anime more than anything else, but if I made it farther in one show than the other, I make it a point it continue what I watched more. With that in mind, I put on the episode I left at, in the Stardust Crusaders arc. I was halfway through Joseph's lecture on hand signals when Ruby came in the living room, somewhat tired.

"Good morning, Ruby," I greeted her. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"I did, actually," she answered me while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Surprisingly, I usually have a nightmare, but for some reason I never had one this time. Anyways, what are you watching?"

"Oh, _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_. It's about following the story of the Joestar family, particularly, the current member of that time period. Right now, I'm about to get to the second half of Stardust Crusaders."

She only nodded in understanding after I said that, but when I looked at her, she was still wearing what I saw on the bed: my school dress shirt over her underwear. I immediately blushed as I turned away, confusing Ruby until she saw why. She looked over at what she wore, and I can tell that she blushed a little. Despite that, she didn't let it bother her as she sat down beside me as I refocused my attention to the show.

"So, I have to ask," I said to her as I saw Polnareff's hand signal message. "You remember how I said that you can have my bed while I take the couch, right? Well, how did I end up waking up beside you on the bed?"

"Well," she started to blush, but continued on. "I didn't want you to feel left out, so while you slept, I dragged you over to your room. Plus, as far as I know, I think I'm the only one out of my team that's here on this planet."

"I guess that explains it. No wonder why I freaked out earlier today." I paused to give it some thought. "Well, it did help out, since I helped calm you down when you had a nightmare."

"I had a nightmare," she asked me, puzzled. "That explains why my dream changed. It was so scary, but when I heard a hum, it turned into something that I can't describe. It had you in it, and you were doing that hum as you showed me the most wonderful thing of all. When I saw it, that was when I woke up."

I was in her dream? I gotta say, I have a few mixed feelings about that. I was a little happy that I was in it, and I must have been really nice to her. Then again, I felt a little upset, since I have only just met her yesterday. Not only that, but if Yang were to be here now, she would go out of her way to kill me. When I thought about those, my mind was brought back as Ruby leaned her head on me.

"Thank you, Chris," she said to me. "You're a good friend. First, you got me cookies, then you let me stay at your place, and now you're comforting me now. If not anything, you're the greatest person I have met."

"You're welcome, Ruby," I told her back, blushing a bit. "That's what friends are for. They are there for each other, no matter what happens."

We then went to watching the rest of the episode of JoJo, where we got to the point where Jotaro's stand, Star Platinum, proceeded to punch out the teeth of the Stand High Priestess. I can see that Ruby was drawn into the show, surprised to see something that's not a gun destroy giant teeth with only fists. I told her that it was only fiction, and that no one on Earth has the power to destroy teeth with punches. The last thing I needed was for her to develop a way to do that, or else I won't hear the end of it.

"Oh yeah, I have to ask," Ruby grabbed my attention. "Since I am staying her for who knows how long, do you mind telling me your birthday? It's ok if you don't want to. It's just that I was a little curious."

"August 31st," I answered her, wondering why she needs that info. "I'll be turning 20 this year."

"Ok, so you just a year older than me," she told me, surprising me. "I just turn 18 a few months ago, so I guess you can say that I'm all grown up."

"And yet, you still have chocolate chip cookies and drink milk," I questioned her, raising my eyebrows to make a point. "You know you have to go and try other things."

"You're mean," she blurted out, pouting at me in a cute. "You should know that I won't give up milk and cookies. I would rather go on a hunger strike than leave them behind."

"Relax, I was only kidding. I'm pretty much the same way with chocolate bars." I stopped the episode to look at Ruby, seeing her giving me a serious look. "Umm, why are you looking me like that?"

"Be honest with me: do you have a girlfriend?"

That question made me choke up a little, catching me off guard. I never thought I would hear Ruby, of all people; ask me that in my life. Due to how my life went, I looked down on the ground, adopting a saddened expression on my face.

"To be honest, I never had a single girlfriend in my entire life," I blurted out, hearing a gasp from Ruby. "I am a helpless romantic who couldn't express his feelings to girls, from being too shy or if they are already in a relationship. Because of this, I did the only thing I know how to… I retreated to my home and play video games or watch anime. Some guy I am, not being able to be in one relationship while my friends were already seeing girlfriends left and right."

"I'm Sorry. I didn't know." She wrapped her arms around me again before continuing. "I figured that you must have a lot of experience with comforting girls when you're with them."

"I guess you can say that," I told her as she kissed me in the cheek, surprising me even more.

"Well, seeing as how we're both 'socially awkward,' you want to, I don't know, give us a try?"

"Ruby, we have just met yesterday after I bought you cookies," I reminded her. "But I guess I can give it a go after a few more days. I mean, we have to get to know each other more, right?"

Ruby was happy to hear me say that, and before I know it, she dashed over to my room to pick out something from my wardrobe. Well, used her semblance would be more accurate, seeing as how she left a pile of rose petals on the floor. I'll have to remind myself to tell her NOT to use her semblance, but thanks to her excitement, it will have to wait. She came back in the living room wearing my Disturbed t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, and I have to say that my clothes manage to fit her perfectly. As she sat down on the couch again, my laptop showed a message from Ahmed, making both of us look at it.

"Oh, son of a bitch," I shouted out. "He won't have internet access for a few weeks, and he's going to college. Man, he better get it back, or else we won't have any leads on your friends, Ruby."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, like anything else, I get hit with writer's block writing this chapter. However, after taking a few breaks, along with drinking more than one can of soda a day while writing, I was able to bring out another chapter for the viewing eyes.**

 **I kind of feel as if what Ruby brought up the 'girlfriend talk' was rushed, seeing as how I only just started this story. I also would like to point out that this story's about how "Me and my friends" meet the RWBY cast, so of course I brought up the fact that I was single. It is the truth, and I am somewhat socially awkward. Despite that, after over looking this chapter, I was happy with the results.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **Seriously, who let that letter out?**

* * *

 **ゴ = Menacing, according to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure  
**


	3. How time flies

**A/N: Due to the amount of support that I have been getting from you guys, I know that I have to continue this. This will be a relatively short A/N, but I would like to give a shout out to the author of Emergence, Aliens Among Us and his current work Convergence for following. I really liked how his was panned out, from how RWBY reunited after going to parts of the world, their time at high school, and what they're going through in Convergence. He was pretty much the inspiration for me to type this, and I want to say keep up the good work.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

Days flew by as Ruby stayed with us, and I have to say that we have been getting to know each other more. It was awkward that I have to show her RWBY volumes one and two, showing her that to Earth, her team and her friends were only fiction. She was impressed with how it was animated, claiming that Rooster Teeth captured most of her life as a 15 year old. She then scoured through my DVDs and Blu-Rays in my room, grabbing a few anime titles that I bought from Soul Eater to Hellsing. Mom was happy that Ruby was exploring, but she got worried over her seeing Sekirei and Maken Ki! I guess I can't blame her, since I was worried of her seeing the boob shots that those shows are known for.

As for myself and Ruby, we have gotten to know each other more and more as the days passed on. I got to learn that she did in fact get help from Qrow in Crescent Rose's development, and she learned that I always had an appreciation for katanas. She suggested that she can forge one for me, but I told her that it would be a bad idea if the cops saw me with a blade. We then talked about our interests, and as time flew by, we both began to realize that our feelings for each other are honest and true. Without thinking at all, we both leaned in to initate a kiss, only for mom to remind me to go to work.

I was still in thought about my feelings at work too, while still managing to keep my station clean. My job happened to be in a kitchen, and I had the position of Dishwasher. It's not the most cushiest of jobs, but I like it because I get to hang out with the guys there. From Jonathan Bourgoin to Tyrus Costa, I always like to talk to them when I don't have anything to do. Due to what I have been feeling about, I figured that the guys would have some advice for me.

"Yo Chris, why don't you take a fifteen minute break," I heard Jon ask me as we're four hours in the work day, and it happened to be 8:00 P.M. "You have been working nonstop all day, and we all know you need a breather."

"Jon, with how the day has been going, I don't want to risk falling behind," I told him as I loaded another tray of dishes. "Besides, I like to keep myself busy."

"Chris, you have to take a break," Tyrus spoke up next. "In fact, Jon and I are about to take a break ourselves, so why not join us, man?"

"Tyrus is right, Chris," Jon added in. "So let Ryan take over for you and come with us. It's about time that you talk to us about something we don't know."

I reluctantly let go of the sprayer at my station and left with the two chefs, leaving Ryan to do the job for a few minutes. I know Ryan has a tendency to stop and chat, but since I'm going on break, he has to keep busy. I followed the two chefs as we grabbed our sweaters, heading outside to enjoy what's left of the bright sky. When we got there, Tyrus offered Jon a cigarette, and took the time to say something.

"Well, summer's pretty much ending, and we're about to get slower. Because of this, I would like to say that it's about time Chris tells us what's up. Is there anything that has been bugging you lately?"

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly—" their stares were barring at me, causing me to rethink. "Ok, well I am having some thoughts lately, and they all started days ago."

"Pray tell, what are they," Jon asked as he leaned towards me. "What kind of feelings?"

"Well, they all keep coming to me after I met this girl." That definitely grabbed their attention. "Every time I am near her, I keep getting this feeling that there are butterflies flying in my stomach. That has never happened to me before in my life, and this… this beautiful girl somehow changed that."

"Ooh, sounds like someone has a crush," Tyrus teased, causing me to punch him in the shoulder. "Dude, you know I was joking. Anyways, what does this girl look like?"

"How do I put this? She has natural dark hair with red highlights at the tips, she has natural silver eyes and is a year younger than me. She is kind, caring, a dreamer and a huge cookie lover. But, she's also passionate about her life and will do anything to achieve her dreams. It's a shame though, because she's now in a different world that isn't her own, but she's not willing to give up."

"Wow, that's really crazy on how you described her," Jon said. "What is her name?"

A genuine smile appeared on my face as I said my answer. "Her name… is Ruby Rose."

"Then why not just fuck her in the pussy," a voice appeared, causing us to look at the newcomer Trent. "If you described her to us the way you did, then fuck her in the—"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT, TRENT," Tyrus interrupted him as he punched the new smoker in the stomach. "Chris, ignore what that asshole said and listen to me: If you truly have feelings for this girl, then I think you should take her out on a date. Maybe take her to the Cataraqui mall in Kingston, or take her to the movies."

Take her on a date? I'll be honest; I haven't been on a single date, never mind taking a girl out on one. However, if I need to confirm my feelings for Ruby, which I know are strong already, I have to take Tyrus' advice. I nodded to the guy for telling me what to do, only to look over at the fallen Trent. I hate to say it. But he's the only person at work that I can't stand to be with for a long period of time.

* * *

When early morning broke into the sky with its dawn light, I was already up and getting ready for my date with Ruby. Like always, I have started my day somewhat surprised in the bed with her, calming her down from a nightmare with the Hymn of Proof again, and slipping out to make a cup of coffee. I already have the whole day planned out, as I want to take Ruby over to the Cineplex theatre to watch the latest movie. I didn't have anything fancy to wear, so I just went with what I felt comfortable in: A black fur sweater, a Slipknot shirt and blue jeans. The only thing I had to work on was the timing, since I did tell her when I got back from work last night that we're going on a date.

As I surfed through the internet, I found that _Pixels_ was currently airing. I don't have a car, so I texted my buddy Cameron to drive me to and back from the movies today. He didn't question it, since he had things to do in Kingston anyways, so that leaves me and Ruby alone to watch a movie. I was finishing up my conversation with the guy when Ruby walked into the living room this morning, only this time she was wearing only her underwear. I know that her body is fully developed, but as I kept admiring her, my nose began to drip out blood again.

"Good morning Chris," she said as she yawned, making me realize what I was doing. "I see that you're admiring my looks again. If you want, you can take a picture, since it lasts longer."

"Sorry Ruby, but you know I can't help it," I blurted out. "Guys like me tend to admire those we like, meaning that… well, you know."

"So that means that you really like me. Well, I can say the same about you." She tilted her head away, showing me a blush on her face while smiling. "You're the only guy I met here on this world who treated me as me. If anything, I wanted to say thank you for being there for me."

I smiled over hearing what she said, looking over what I will do for her on today's date. I didn't count on her leaning forward on my body to look at what we're going to do today, and I swear that she was ecstatic for the day. In the heat of the moment, she disappeared from the living room, only to reappear wearing something I never expected: a casual red shirt accompanied with a black and red skirt. She did one twirl around to see if it had an effect on me, and I was baffled. To me, she became even more beautiful wearing the shirt and skirt combo.

"Well, what do you think," she asked me. "Do I look beautiful enough for you?"

"Way more beautiful," I said absentminded, more focused on admiring her. She smiled over my answer and walked over to my side, spending her time with me in a few things to pass the time. I don't mind it at all, since I got to show her some of the shows that I like. Over the time we spent at home, we went from watching the entirety of _Ben-To_ , to having a few rounds on _Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed_. She wasn't that good at the very start, but as she played, she got a better handling on how the game works. It eventually ended with a tie between me and Ruby in the final races we played, but we wholeheartedly laughed it off.

Cameron finally pulled into the parking spot in front of the apartment, allowing me to turn the console off and escort Ruby to his car. We got into his vehicle along with our driver, who revved the engine to life and drove out to Kingston. It took ten minutes tops for us to go from one town to another, and I used that time to tell Ruby about the fun times I had with Cameron. Without realizing, we arrived at the movie theatres, seeing many cars parked all around the parking lot.

"Hey Chris, do you know which movie we're watching," Ruby asked me as I saw Cameron drive off. "It's so that I know what I can expect."

"We're going in to see _Pixels_ in 3D," I answered her. "Apparently, it's about Earth facing off against a foe that uses video game characters to fight humans. Donkey Kong, Pac Man, any retro video game character that was a hit in the 1980's appears in the film."

"Really, I can't wait to see the film now. I hope the action will be top notched."

When she said that, I brought her inside the Cineplex to get our tickets for the showing. I know that the 3D experience was the best, so I paid for two tickets for us before going to get something to eat. Ruby was right over to the food stands, waiting for me to get her something to eat. I went up to her and paid for my usual combo: Large popcorn, large drink and a side of M&M's. I also got Ruby a large drink, thinking of sharing the popcorn with her during the movie. When we had ten minutes left till the movie started, we both entered the room it will be played in, ready to see the hilarity that was an Adam Sandler movie.

* * *

"That was an awesome movie. Thanks for taking me to see the movie."

It has been a half an hour since the movie ended, and I was having my ear talked off. Ruby has been retelling the events in the movie right after we left the theatres, but I also had to listen to Cameron telling me about Batman and Superman. I would rather listen to Ruby though, since I never like DC media anyways. Still, when we got back home, I said my goodbyes to the driver before bringing Ruby inside.

"Ruby, all you ever did since we left Cineplex was citing the movie all the way through," I reminded her as we sat down on the couch. "I know it was good, but it's ok not to tell me."

"But it was sooo cool," She told me. "I never could imagine seeing a big yellow sphere with black eyes and a big mouth would be awesome. And the fact that the man's arm it bit started to turn into glowing cubes."

"I guess you have never seen what Pac Man actually looks like, huh?"

She only shook her head to answer my question, telling me that I have more to show her. Still, in a few days she's been here, she was able to get a grasp on how to be… normal. As I checked the TV for any shows to watch, I was immediately distracted when she grasped my collar. All the words I was about to say never got out as she placed her lips on mine, taking my first kiss away. I was surprised when she did that, and when she broke off, she had that genuine smile on her face.

"You should know," she started. "You were my first kiss."

I was her first? The opposite was true, as she was my first too. All I could think of how my life will play out now.

Ultimately, I hope nothing could change this.

* * *

 **A/N: Another surprise? Man, this fic has been getting some recognition that I have to keep up with the demands.**

 **Recently, I have started another RWBY fic, only this time it is a crossover with Space Dandy. Right now it only just started, but it is also an experiment. I am willing to let it stay for a few more days, and if nothing changes for it, then I'll label it as a one shot.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	4. Even at work, Gift Search

**A/N: I feel like adding in a moment where the setting was at my job, so here we are. Another moment from my life has been converted to include Ruby in this, and I am about to lose my mind here. One thing I do need to do is set up a schedule, so I can work on this and RWBY: Remnant Crisis.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

 **Don't forget to review at the end.**

* * *

Days turned into months, and I can't be happier. On one side, I can officially say that Ruby and I are in a relationship. On the other, winter is approaching, so that would mean slower and easier nights at work. Of course, that would have to include a possible shift where the restaurant got no orders in at all. Still, I'm happy for faster shifts, so that I can come back home and be with Ruby for the rest of the night.

As for work, it was a Monday, so that meant that it will be wing night. It meant another busy night for me, but with the way the summer was, it hardly stayed busy like last years. Plus, I was told by Jon that I was to be training a new dishwasher, and that the new guy was with me on my shifts. Surprisingly, Ruby wasn't in the apartment when I left, so I guess she found something to do in Gan while I'm gone. Oh how wrong I was when I walked inside the restaurant to clock in.

"Hey Chris, you're here," I heard Jon yell out to me. "You can get started with training the new girl."

"Wait, new girl," I questioned him, only to look at my station to see a familiar crimson head. "RUBY? You're the new dishwasher?"

"Surprise," she said sheepishly. "I know it's kind of sudden, but I'm glad I'm working with you."

I couldn't believe that Ruby applied at my workplace as a dishwasher, just so she could be with me. Well, it does solve the problem of me not spending my days with her, only now I have to worry about Trent and his sick, perverted mind. Out of all the guys, Trent's mind is always on beer and hookers. With that in mind, I grabbed two aprons for Ruby and myself and walked over to my station. When she started putting her apron on, I immediately went to work.

"Chris, is she the one you were talking about months ago," I heard Tyrus call out to me. "Cause damn man, you sure picked up a keeper."

"Come on, Tyrus," I said to the chef. "Do you have to tease me now?"

"Well, of course I do bud. I have known you since the third grade in elementary school. But damn, from then to now, you finally got yourself a girlfriend. I'm proud of you, buddy."

"You guys know each other," Ruby asked the both of us, confused over our tone with each other.

"Yeah, Tyrus and I go way back," I answered her while Tyrus nodded. "I met the guy when I transferred from one elementary school to the other in this town. At first, we both never got along, but as we had classes together and hung out during recess, we gotten along just fine."

"Even if I hung out with my own friends while he was always alone," he added in his two cents. "I swear, all you ever do on your spare time at school is listening to your music and drawing. The only times we hung out together was when Mariano invited you over to us."

"Oh come on, Ty. You should know that I prefer being a lone wolf all those years ago. That pretty much changes when we moved on to high school, only you went to GSS while I attended Regi." I then unconsciously pointed my finger to Ruby. "Even now, my school dress shirt has a use: as Ruby's sleepwear."

At the mention of that little detail, I looked over to my girlfriend, who is now sporting a deep blush on her face. I shouldn't have said that to Tyrus and the others. However I say it, the guys now knows about her sleeping attire, and assumed the other part. If I'm lucky, I might only get a minor scolding from Ruby or mom when we get back home.

When I got back to work, I made absolutely sure that Ruby knew what she was doing. I did show her how I handled doing the dishes, from the placement on the trays to where the dishes go when they're done in the dishwasher machine. Along with that, I also reminded her that when on the night shift, we would always be the last ones to leave. Because it was wing night, I had to make sure that there were a few inserts ready for the sauces, from mild to Trent's infamous suicide sauce. When I made sure that we're caught up, I walked over to where the wings would be served at, intending to talk to Steven.

"Oh hey, the man has come to visit me," Steven joked at me, getting a playful punch on his arm. "What can I help you with, good sir? You want me to save you some wings for tonight?"

"That is part of it," I told him. "I actually came over to ask for some advice… about relationships. I'm still new at this, so I figured that you could provide some."

"Ok then, I just need to know how long you have been dating her, so that I can give you the proper advice."

I told him that I have dated Ruby for about two months now, and have just announced our relationship to mom a few days ago. He nodded without argument, and suggested that I go and buy something that she'll love. In his words, something like a piece of jewelry would make her a lot happier. That pretty much gave me an idea as to what I should get her.

"Thanks, Steven," I told him. "You really are a big help there."

"Hey, I'm just doing what I can to help out a friend," He replied back. "As for the wings, you want them to be the usual? Twenty-two mild and two suicide?"

"You know it. I have to at least fool mom with the wings. Last time I had just suicide, she can tell right off the bat."

"Alright then, I'll have them ready by the end of the night," he said as I made my way back. I know that he'll be good on his word, since he was in charge of wings this year. If it was Trent though, He would have just ditched the mild and poured the wings in suicide only. Luckily, he wasn't in work today, so that solved two of my problems: suicide only wings and his perversion.

"Chris, what were you talking about with that guy," Ruby asked me while putting some plates away.

"Oh nothing. Just making sure he remembers what I'll bring home tonight," was all I told her. What I can say is that I have a gift to buy her.

* * *

The next day was luckily a day off for the both of us, and I have the whole day to wonder the town in the search of the perfect gift for Ruby. Sure, I almost lost my composure like always when I wake up, but I don't see anybody else with a girl that sleeps in their dress shirt and underwear. However, I have gotten used to the sight after four or five dates. The only thing I have to say is that one of these days, I'm going to get mom to go clothes shopping with the girl.

Gananoque is, by far, a small town that makes money from the tourism industry. It is home to the thousand islands boatline, where they take people out on to the lake and observe the small pockets of land. Generally, I don't go out all that much, even when I was a kid. The only times I did were to go to the nearest video store and rent out a video game years ago. Today, I am on the hunt for a gift for Ruby when I stumbled at the nearest jewelry store.

Inside wasn't really that big and spacious, since the store was sharing the building with a candy store, but that didn't bother me. Necklaces ranging from stainless steel to white gold hung on the displays, while various jewel embedded accessories adorned the counters. I kept looking around for that one gift when I was approached by the store clerk.

"Is there something that I can help with, sir," the lady asked.

"Actually yes," I replied back. "You see, I'm looking for something that I want to get for my girlfriend. I just can't figure out what I want yet."

"Well, I guess I can help you out with that. Can you tell me about this girl?"

"Where do I start," I muttered to myself before facing the clerk. "What I can say is that she has black hair with red tips, silver eyes and that her name is Ruby."

"I see. Well, going from the information that you have given me, I would recommend getting her a necklace with a ruby gem on it. As for the chain, silver would be your best bet in the hopes of winning her heart."

"Really? In that case, I would like to buy one for her if you got it."

"Of course. Just give me a sec to find one. Would you like it gifted wrapped?"

I gave it some thought. "No, just packaged and ready to go please."

The lady then went through the store to pick up the items needed for the necklace, giving me some time to think of how to break it to Ruby. I know that if I gave it to her, she would love it to no end. The thought about breaking the news to Yang came to mind, but I would have to wait for Ahmed to get back to me on their information and whereabouts. My thoughts were finally broken when the store clerk came back with a small box, and I know the necklace was inside it.

"Alrighty, the necklace is ready to be given to your girlfriend," she told me. "Now, the total comes up to $239.99 plus tax. Will you be paying via cash or debit?"

I flashed my bank card to tell her my choice, seeing her going to the cash register for the debit machine. I never liked carrying cash on me anyways, since I would increase the chance of some bastard stealing my money and making a break for it. By using my bank card, not only am I saving the trouble of keeping my money safe, but I'm also able to put it all in my account. All I had to worry about now was my monthly payments of rent, cell phone and increased grocery budget.

With the gift fully paid off, I took a look at what the necklace itself looked like. True to the clerk's word, the chain was giving off a nice, silver glow from the reflecting sunlight, but the one thing that stood out the most was the red jewel connected to it. The ruby connected to the silver necklace appeared to have been refined to fit perfectly. Add in the beauty the gem brings, and I have a perfect gift for Ruby. After looking it over, I placed the gift back in the box before heading back home.

Luckily, the jewelry store was a few minutes away from home, so it didn't take long to get back. When I got inside, Ruby was sitting on the couch, watching what looked like _D-Frag!_ I know that the show was funny, but the way she was laughing kind of worried me. It was only when I closed the door when she took notice of me.

"Oh, you're back," she said when I took my shoes off. "I wasn't sure when you were coming back, so I grabbed one of your shows and started watching it."

"No worries," I assured her. "I just had some running around to do around town. Something quick and simple." I then noticed a package of Oreos near her. "Did you just finish a package of my favorite cookies?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. When I saw them, I just can't resist the urge to eat them. I thought you knew me better."

"Yeah, but those were my Oreos," I almost shouted out, but kept my tone calm. "You should have just asked me if you could have some… with milk." I heard her gasp before continuing. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I want to give you something today."

"Aww, don't be like that, Chris," She whined at me, giving me that puppy eyed look and tone. "Can you please forgive me?"

I tried real hard to resist her puppy eyes, only to give up. "Ok, fine, you are off the hook." I paused to give her the box. "I went out and got you something. I wasn't sure of what you like, so I thought maybe you would like it."

Her eyes went wide as she received the box from my hands, holding her breath until she opened it. When she did, I can tell that she was surprised. She held out the ruby necklace out to the open to admire its beauty before engulfing me in a hug. I would have tried to pry her off of me, but I couldn't over the sound of crying. Worried, I took a look at her face, where her tears poured from her eyes.

"Ruby, are you alright," I asked her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she replied back. "It's just that… I never got a gift so beautiful like this before. This is honestly the best gift I received ever."

She then crashed her lips on mine, kissing me for a brief moment until she broke off. I then saw her try to put on the necklace, only to struggle with the chain behind her neck. Sighing, I moved behind her to help her, taking the necklace and, calmingly, connected the two ends. Ruby then turned around to hug me again, to which I returned the favor. If there was anything I can do, I can make her happy. It only took a look at my laptop screen to see a message from Ahmed, forcing us to break apart and look at it.

"Ok then," I muttered to myself, looking over the message. "It seems that Ahmed wants to meet you, Ruby."

* * *

 **A/N: I am basically tired of all that writer's block that it's interfering with my creativity. But I can still plan out the chapters in my head easily while I occupy myself with other things.**

 **Now, I know I am late on the announcements, but HOLY CRAP, HAS ANYONE SEEN THE VOLUME THREE OPENING? While it did increase my hype for it, it did the one thing that I have been asking: What does Summer Rose look like? Granted, we only saw her appearance in a photograph, but it makes me question if whether or not Summer is actually dead or not. I mean, Rooster Teeth could pull off a trick by starting with her being dead, and then in later volumes, we see her alive and well. They've done it with Carolina in RvB, so who can't say they'll do the same here? To anyone who has not seen the opening, go and watch it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	5. Meeting Ahmed

**A/N: I think it is time for Ruby to meet Ahmed, one of my friends who will be helping with the reunion between her and her team. Now, I want to point out that the rest of the story will be alternating releases with my other fic, RWBY: Remnant Crisis. Remnant Crisis is part of a project that I thought up during college, and it all started with RWBY: Change of Existence. When I look at that, I realized how much I have improved over the months, and will look into a redo of it. Meanwhile, I am still working on Remnant Crisis, as well as thought up the name of the story after it:** **RWBY: Oblivion's Mark** **, as well the Summer Rose backstory:** **RWBY: Birth of a Rose** **. As for now, I will alternate between this and my other fic, along with a random chapter for the more comedic** **Space Ruby** **, a crossover between RWBY and Space Dandy.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

"Ok, I know that we're only going to meet up with Ahmed to know the whereabouts of Ruby's team, but is there a reason why you came along with us, Tyrus?"

The message I got from Ahmed came to me as a surprise, since the last time I heard from him was months ago. Now he tells me that he got his Wi-Fi back, and is now interested in meeting my girlfriend. At first, we were a little hesitant, but I remembered that he wants to help locate Yang and the others. When I brought that up to her, she nodded in agreement and we both went outside. Too bad we ran into Tyrus, since he insists that he wanted to hang out with me. So here we are, at the park near my old high school in Kingston.

"Oh, come on man," Tyrus said to me. "Despite being on some of the same days at work, we never got a chance to meet up and hang out in town."

"Still, this is an important meeting that Ruby and I are going to," I told him straight up. "It is related to her friends, and he told me that he'll handle looking for their locations. This basically has nothing to do you, so why not go and wait for us at a Pizza Hut or something."

"Hey, there is no way that I am missing this. I may not know Ruby as long as you have, but she is a fellow employee at the restaurant. Like you, I also have to look out for my junior."

"Chris, why not just let him come with us," I heard Ruby saying that, making me look at her. "I mean, there is no harm in letting him know of my friends. He may be confused about Blake, but he'll understand when he meets her one day."

"As long as she has a nice body, I'm ok with anything," Tyrus blurted out, and I just shook my head in disappointment.

"Tyrus, that is not what Ruby was implying. If only you coul—"

"Yeah, she does have a nice body, but I'm saying that she is a cat faunas," Ruby interrupted me.

"A cat whata," my friend questioned, confused over the 'cat faunas' comment.

"It means that Blake is a genuine cat girl or a Nekomimi if you went by Japanese terminology," I explained to him. "In other words, Blake has an extra set of ears on her head." I then looked over at Ruby. "She's going to kill us if we bring this up, won't she?"

"Yup, more than likely," she answered me, looking down to the ground. "I just don't know how people in this world will treat her, since she's a faunas."

"Ehh, knowing the more messed up group of people, Trent included, they might just revere her as some sort of god. In all honesty, those guys are fucking weird."

"True," was all she said, agreeing with me as we waited in the park. The area wasn't filled up today, since the kids are going through their daily schooling today. There were a couple of people passing by us as we waited, but we never paid them any mind. When a few more minutes passed by, I immediately lost my patience and walked over to a nearby Tim Horton's to grab a few coffees. I pretty much grabbed large coffees, with mine and Tyrus' double doubles, while Ruby got the cream and five sugars. I then returned to pass out the beverages between us, and sat back down to wait for Ahmed.

"You know, seeing Ruby reminds me of a woman that's currently staying at my place," Tyrus said out of the blue, gaining our attention. "All I had to say was that she always wears that white cloak around her body. Other than that, I don't know."

"A white cloak," I heard Ruby mutter to herself. If I remember, the only character in the show RWBY that wore a white cloak was Ruby's mother, Summer Rose. However, we don't know anything about her other than the fact that she's a badass monster slayer and 'baker of cookies.' It was assumed that she was killed off in the show before volume one, but I have a really good feeling that she's only missing in action.

"Yeah, a white cloak," Tyrus repeated her. "What I can say is that she's doing the same thing you're doing with Chris' clothes, but she's been taking mine since I helped her out with her injuries."

"It was a good thing you did that," a familiar voice popped up behind us, making me look at the new arrival: Ahmed Omer. "Otherwise, she would have been out there, either bleeding or passed out at who knows where."

"Hey Ahmed, nice of you to show up," I joked around a bit.

"Yeah, sorry I was a little late. I was catching up on some _Madoka Magica_ and forgot about the time."

"I thought you already finished watching that messed up show," I asked him. "Last I heard from you was months ago, when you told me that you'll be without Wi-Fi. Yesterday, you suddenly sent a message that you wanted to meet with Ruby personally, without even a warning given to me ahead of time."

"I know, last minute," he said, waving me off before approaching Ruby. "And you must be Ruby Rose, right? You know, I thought that you would be younger."

"Umm, nice to meet you," Ruby spoke up. "And you must be Chris' friend Ahmed, right?"

"Yup, the one and only. I also happen to be the one to get him into a couple of shows. You can thank me for getting him hooked on a few anime series."

"And you can also thank Chris for lending me his DVDs of _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ ," we heard from Tyrus. "Which I still need to actually sit down and watch. But enough of that, there was something that you wanted to talk to us about, and I want to know what."

"Alright, alright," Ahmed almost shouted out, rubbing his forehead. "The reason I wanted to talk to you guys was that I haven't found a clue to the others' whereabouts. I checked everything I could, from newspapers to the net, and I still don't have any leads on Ruby's friends. Other than the rumors of the different colored shooting stars, I don't have anything to go on."

"You're looking for my team," my girlfriend asked my bud, to which he nodded. "Please, if you can find anything at all, let me know. I want to be there when I see them."

"I don't know what they're talking about," Tyrus whispered to me. "What do they mean looking for her friends?"

"It means that they're separated," I whispered back at him. "This is only a possibility, but I have a feeling that her three friends, Weiss, Blake and Yang are somewhere else on this planet."

"So this is going to be a worldwide field trip to find her pals? If you're going, then I'm coming along with you, bud."

"You just want an excuse to hang out with me, right," I questioned my friend. "You know that this is going to be important for Ruby. If we can reunite her with her friends, then we can find a way to send them back to Remnant. However…"

"You don't want to be separated from Ruby, am I right," He finished for me. "For now, we don't have a way to send them back, so you can enjoy your time with her for as long as you like. Plus, if you guys want to move your relationship further, then go ahead."

I already know what Tyrus meant by that. In his book, moving a relationship forward means that we'll still do the dates, but it would include some… intimate nights where we're ok with sex. This may sound odd, but I don't want to move it that far yet. As far as I know, Ruby is ok with the way our relationship is going. I wouldn't want to change this for anything else, and I'll make sure that she's happy.

"I'll still do what I can to find them, Ruby," I heard Ahmed finishing his conversation with her. "Until then, I have some assignments that need to be finished."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know," she said to him. "If anything, look into finding my sister, Yang."

"No problemo. I'll also have my friends be on the lookout for them as well."

With that said, he began to walk away from us as Ruby got back to us. Seeing her with a smile told us that she has a ray of hope, knowing that we'll find her friends soon enough. I looked over to Tyrus, who knows that we're ready to go back to Gan. Walking with him over to his car, I wrapped Ruby with my arm, giving her some comfort.

"Alright, when we get back home, I have to drop you off at the Gan Park," Tyrus announced when we got in his car. "I have something important to take care of, and it involves going into my home. I hope you guys understand."

"No worries man," I assured him. When I look back at the park as Tyrus started driving back, I smiled over the thought of Ruby being with her friends again. Until then, she has us to hang out with.

* * *

( **Tyrus POV** )

Reaching home was a little pain the ass, to say the least. When I saw Chris going out with Ruby and talking about something important, I know I had to take the chance. I never really hung out with the guy unless we have the same work day, and even then we have different jobs. He's a dishwasher, and I am a chef, but we still find a way to annoy the shit out of each other. From whipping each other with a rag to trying to twist each other's nipples, we have fun while being serious about our jobs.

When I got back home, I saw that most of the shit lying on the floor was gone, and the faint smell of febreeze covered the room. I can tell that this was the work of the woman staying here, so I made my way over to the living room. True to my word, she was there, wearing my white hoodie, doing some sort of martial arts training. The sound of me knocking on the nearby door grabbed her attention, but with the hood up, I can barely make out her face.

"Hey, I'm back from hanging out with my friends," I said to the woman. "Turned out they were looking into a way to get to Kingston, so I kind of drove them there. Plus, I got to meet one of my bud's pals from his high school days."

"So," she bluntly said to me, keeping her body focused on the weird training.

"And, uh, I kind of heard what they were talking about. Turns out that my friend's girlfriend has a few acquaintances that are not here, and they were talking about how to reunite her with them. Until then, I guess Ruby has to rely on being with Chris for a while longer, at least."

I saw her tense up over hearing Ruby's name, seeing her tilt her face towards me. It was there that I saw her features: silver eyes and crimson hair. When I looked at her now, I realized that I could be talking to someone who's connected to Ruby.

"What do you mean," she said to me, trying to connect the dots. "Ruby never told me that she had a boyfriend. If I remember right, she should be five years old right now."

"This Ruby is different though," I tried to assure her. "Chris told me that Ruby is eighteen years old. Maybe your sense of time was off?"

"Eighteen," she asked me. "I missed out most of her life? Ugh, what am I going to do?"

"Wait, you know Ruby?"

"You can say that," She answered me again, making her way to the kitchen. "You should know that I brought her into the world. In a way, you can say that I'm her mother."

"Mother," I asked again, dumbfounded over the new knowledge. "But you look young, like, maybe about twenty-eight years old?"

She nodded her head to my questions as she grabbed a pepsi from the fridge, and I now mentally checked over the info. If this woman is in fact Ruby's mother, then that means that I would need to break this towards Ruby. I never known her as long as Chris has, but I do consider her a pal. Although, I don't know how she'll react to the news that I have been looking over her mom.

"Wait a minute here," I said to her. "If you are in fact Ruby's mother, then would that mean that your name is…"

"That's right," she interrupted me. "My name… is Summer Rose."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, this is the second time I brought Summer Rose alive into my fan fics.**

 **I would like to say that I would have brought this chapter out earlier, but there were two things that kept me away from doing that. They were in fact the newly released Tales of Zestiria, to which I pre-ordered for the PS3, and the regained Spyro the Dragon games. I never like the reboots of the Spyro franchise, from the Legend of Spyro series to the Skylanders. Then there was RWBY volume three, which I watched on Crunchyroll on Sunday, so yeah, things kept me away from typing. I never forgot about the fan fics I am writing, but things can grab my attention away, so I apologize in advance.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	6. Christmas Time

**A/N: Time for an update for Remnant to Earth. Now I know I have been gone for a while, but Writer's Block, Busyness and Laziness is not a good combo. Fortunately, I came up with a good idea to keep my ideas flowing. And, seeing as how it is getting near Christmas, I have decided to do Remnant to Earth first.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

More months have passed since Ruby suddenly appeared in my life, and I couldn't be even happier. Sure, she still misses her friends from Beacon and still worried about Weiss, Blake and Yang, but I made sure that she was able to have that smile on her face. We even had to register her as a distant cousin to the government, telling them a buyable story that was believable in their eyes. Eventually, she was able to bring happiness in our lives.

It was in the beginning of December when she really got excited. Sure, she had to work in the dish pit alone, but when we went to grab our paycheques, the guys brought up the secret Santa Christmas party. You can literally see it in her face that she was excited, but I have to wonder, do people in Remnant celebrate Christmas? Either way, we both signed our names for it, and picked out the names from the jar. Ruby ended up getting Alex, Jon's brother and I got Neil, so I have to get him a Tim Horton's gift basket. Tyrus never told us what he got, saying its better to show us at the party itself.

Right now, Ruby and I were enjoying one of our days off together by playing Tales of Zestiria on the PS3. I loved that I somehow got her into playing this series of video games, but she was a little upset over the weapons. Apparently, she's upset that the weapons shown in the game couldn't change into a gun. We were far into the game, dealing with the Tiamat boss when Ruby brought up Tyrus.

"Chris, why do you think that Tyrus didn't tell us who he got for the secret Santa," she asked me. "We were able to tell each other, so why couldn't he?"

"Maybe it's because he could've gotten one of us or didn't want us to know," I answered her. "Ruby, not everyone can tell each other who they got for the secret Santa. Whoever he has, he doesn't want the others to know."

"Yeah. So, who did you get for the secret Santa?"

"I got Neil. It's going to be hard looking for a gift for that guy. What about you, Rubes?"

"Well," she paused to build it up. "I got Alex. I don't know what to get him either, so I'll probably get him some chocolate or something."

"That guy? Ruby, Alex is pretty much the same as me. He also likes watching anime, but only the Shoujo or the Romantic Comedy anime, so I think you can get him something like Angel Beats, Shuffle!, Clannad or, if you want to go expensive, Nisekoi."

She was actually surprised to hear that from me, since she hasn't talked to him once during one of our shifts. The reason I knew that was because during the summer, Alex was a dishwasher like me, so when we worked together, him and I were always in a conversation about anime. Even when Nisekoi was involved, we were both on the same team as to who the protagonist should be with. If you have seen what I meant, the Team Onodera or Team Chitoge ordeal, then you practically understood.

We kept up our gaming as we defeated the boss in Zestiria, sighing in relieve that we were able to get this far. Ruby was pretty much playing as Rose for the majority of the game, while I played as Sorey or Zaveid. As we played through, I looked at the time to see that it was about midnight.

"Well Ruby, we did a damn good job progressing this far in the game," I started. "But it's getting late. I think it's time to retire for now and continue tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Really," She asked me, to which I showed her the time. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I got too absorbed in the game again."

"We both did. Now let me just shut down the PS3 and TV, and we can get to bed. Well, you with my bed and me on the couch."

I turned off my console and TV like I said I would and grabbed a pair of shorts, intending to change in the washroom. I was just about to exit when Ruby suddenly grabbed my arm, stopping me. Confused, I looked over to see her nervous, and I have an idea where this was going to go.

"Chris, you don't have to go change in the washroom. I don't mind you changing in your own room while I do the same."

"But Ruby," I started, thinking of how to word my sentence right. "I think that my own mother would kill me if I undressed in front of you."

"Chris, don't forget that I am 18 years old," She brought up. "I'm OK with it, so don't worry about it, OK?"

I reluctantly gave in and went to my side of the bed, making sure to turn away as she began to undress to her underwear. Making sure that her back was turned, I took off my jeans and replaced it with a pair of shorts, not even bothering to change my shirt at all. I was already comfortable in it enough, so I just left it on. Satisfied, I turned around to get in my side of the bed, catching a glimpse of Ruby in her red and black underwear and bra. Blushing, I quickly turned to face the wall, though I swear I felt Ruby wrap her arms around me and coming closer.

"Thanks, Chris," She whispered to me. "This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Ruby," I said back to her. "You know my mom is still going to kill me, right?"

"Then I'll vouch for you. You make me happy right now."

Man, I am really dead if my mother sees me right now.

* * *

Days afterwards, the Christmas party being held at work finally came around and Ruby was absolutely excited about it. I think it's because this is the first Christmas that she is celebrating on Earth, but her energy is rubbing off on me. I mean, this is the first secret Santa that I am taking part of, and even I can't wait to see what I will get. However, I think Ruby beats me in the hype category.

As Ruby and I were walking inside, I saw Tyrus entering from the main lobby with a large, wooden box. Normally, he would have entered through the restaurant doors, but with the way that box looked, I have to think that it has to be for someone that he wants to leave a large impact. I immediately dropped the thoughts when Ruby dragged me inside the restaurant, where I was instantly greeted by Jon and his brother.

"Chris, you're finally here," our boss started. "I thought you weren't going to show up. Poor Alex over here was getting a little lonely."

"Ha ha, very funny bro," I heard Alex tell him. "But hey, I'm glad you're here. It's about time my fellow otaku could come."

"Yeah, only unlike you, I came here with my girlfriend," I said to him. "And besides, I was coming here anyways. I needed something to get me out of the house once in a while."

I saw Ruby putting both of our gifts to where the other presents were at, on the table where it could be seen by the others. Alex was happy when I told him that Ruby and I were in a relationship, though he was confused over her age. As far as he was concerned, Ruby was 15 in the show's standards, so I only told him what she told me. Jon however didn't care about any of that, as long as she comes to work on time and does a good job. He even told me that out of the dishwashers this year, Ruby and I were his favorites.

Eventually, Tyrus came in to the restaurant from the lobby with the box in tow, placing it in front of the fireplace in the middle. Just like me, everyone was shocked to see him carry that big thing in from his car. When we were about to ask him, he just basically shrugged it off and said not to worry about it. All thoughts were immediately dropped, and when Zach and the others came in, the party was on.

Drinks were served as everyone took their seats, and I had to make sure that Ruby didn't get any alcohol. The reason being is that I don't know how she will handle it, and that I want to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret later. A few drinks later, it was time to give out the secret Santa gifts, and I had to hold Ruby down on her seat. I regretted later as I can smell the alcohol in her breath, telling me that she was now drunk. I was about to calm her down when Tyrus started speaking.

"Ladies, Gentlemen… Lauren," He announced, getting a 'HEY' from the waitress. "I have been getting a lot of questions as to what was in the box. I decided to wait until we could get to the gift exchange to finally tell you. Now then, Chris, can you bring Ruby over to the front of the box? This one is my secret Santa to her."

I did what he told me and brought my drunk girlfriend over, almost tripping when she made a misstep. Everyone started laughing due to how she was, but one good glare from me made them shut up. It took a while, but I was able to get her right in front of the wooden box where Tyrus stood holding a crowbar.

"Now, since I got Ruby for the secret Santa, I couldn't think of anything to get her other than a cheap gift card. Luckily, I remembered something that is important to her. Now, I bet you're excited, huh?"

Ruby could only nod her head over what he said, and Tyrus began to open the box. It had taken him a while, since he was using the crowbar to take out the nails. While he was working on the box, I made sure to feed her in the hopes of sobering her up. Eventually, the box came undone, but before we took a look, something or someone tackled us down to the ground. I clearly heard Tyrus and the others laughing their asses off, but then I caught a glimpse of who tackled us.

The person in question was a woman in her late 20's, who had silver eyes and crimson hair like Ruby's. Like what she wore when I met her in August, the woman wore a black and red corset with a combat skirt, only her cloak was white compared to Ruby's red. When I processed that set of information, I realized that Tyrus' gift to Ruby… was her mother, Summer Rose.

"I can't believe it's you, Ruby," I heard her say to the young crimson head. "I can't believe that you have grown up like this."

"M-mom," Ruby questioned her, to which Summer nodded. "I… I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was too, my little rose. Luckily, I survived and lived on thanks to Tyrus looking over my injuries."

I thought it would be best to just let the two of them have their reunion and continue on, so when Ruby and Summer embraced each other in a hug, I took the chance to get to Alex. I can see how surprised he was, but I think it was over the fact that Tyrus somehow packed Summer inside that wooden box and move it from his place to the restaurant. Even I was shocked that she is alive, but then again, I always thought that she could have been alive and in hiding. Never did I suspect that she was here on Earth though.

When Ruby and Summer broke off their hug, the younger of the two went over and gave Alex his gift. I saw that he was in heaven as the gift was a Blu-ray of Nisekoi, so knowing him, he would probably go home and watch the hell out of it. He then continued on by giving his gift to the next, and that was when Ruby came over to me with Summer in hand.

"Mom, I would like to introduce you to Chris Wontka, the man that looked over me when I came to Earth," she said to her mom. "He is also my boyfriend, and I love being near him. He's kind, caring and also has a love for cookies like me."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Chris," Summer told me as she bowed her head down. "It must have been hard looking over my little rose, but I'm glad to hear that she's still safe."

"It's no problem, Miss Rose," I told her. "She was a real bundle of joy to me and my mother. But really, she is a great person to be around with."

"I'll bet. Anyways, since you are her boyfriend, I guess I should be one of those types of mothers and reveal some embarrassing moments in her life? Maybe some baby photos?"

"Please, don't," I waved her off. "I'm better off not being near embarrassing stories. Honestly, I had a major heart attack when my mom told Ruby embarrassing stories of me."

Summer nodded in agreement and left with Ruby to enjoy the food here in the party. I have to say, her sudden appearance as Tyrus' gift to Ruby came out well, and Ruby has her mother back. Needless to say, this was a pretty good Christmas party I have been to this year.

"Hey Chris, here's your gift," I heard Jon say to me. I quickly looked at it and cringed at the site of it.

I take it back. The party was sort of good. God Dammit Jon, getting me freaking School Days DVDs.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it has been almost two months updating Remnant to Earth, but I had to think of something that was going to happen for me in real life. But now, thanks to writer's block sort of leaving and the upcoming Christmas party at work coming in three days, I have something to type up and publish for you guys. Now, if I can get rid of writer's block completely, I would be really happy right now, but then again, I would have to deal with work and general laziness.**

 **As for the chapter itself, Ruby and Summer are now reunited on Earth. Hooray.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a review and /or leave a suggestion to help make this grow.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	7. Game Fun

**A/N: Well, due to me spending so much time on video games as of late, I figured I would put up a chapter relating to it. I also looked back into my last chapter, and I actually predicted that my boss was my secret santa. The only difference was that instead of the joke gift I wrote in my chapter, I actually got a chibi Colossal Titan figure. Kinda crazy, now that I think about it. I mean, I have only seen around half of the entire season. I'll show myself out now.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

A few more days after that Christmas party, I went out of my way on a Boxing Day sale and bought myself an Xbox One with Ruby. I can tell that she was excited that we were going to play on something that was new to her. While she did enjoy the time playing on either the 360 or the PS3, the thought of playing on a next gen console brought her to tears of joy. Of course, we both shared the expenses on the day we bought it, it came up to around 700 dollars, and that was for a one Terabyte console with four games included, _Halo 5_ and _Halo: Master Chief Collection_ and a one year gold membership card.

When we got back with it, I unfortunately had to go to work, leaving Ruby alone with mom and Summer, who decided to stay and live on the couch. It gives her the time to spend with her mother, which to my understanding, disappeared from her life when Ruby was about five years old. What I do know was that when I got into work, there was a whole lot of dishes waiting to be cleaned. Add in the fact that a major event occurred in the same day, I was stuck till about 12:30 at night. More hours for me on the paycheque, but less time on the day to spend with Ruby.

When I did get back, everyone was pretty much fast asleep in the apartment, with the lack of mom and the dog from the living room, and Ruby sleeping on the couch. The only person who wasn't asleep was Summer herself, who looked like she waited for me to come back for a chat. Surprised by this, I quietly placed my jacket and sweater on the kitchen chair and sat down in front of her, nervous as to what she is about to say.

"So, Chris was it," She started, making me surprised that she didn't bother to learn my name before. "I haven't had the chance to properly thank you for looking after my little rose during her time here on Earth. For that, you have my deepest gratitude."

"Oh, um, it was no problem, Mrs. Rose," I said back to her. "Honestly, I am glad to finally meet her in person, ma'am. She is a real bundle of joy to have here, and she brings happiness into our lives. Especially when my own mother is on a dialysis schedule."

"Yes, I have heard about that from Ruby. It saddens me to see your parent sitting on that chair and have her blood circulate from a machine every four days a week. Oh, and you can just call me Summer."

"Oh, uh… ok then." I paused for a bit. "Was there something that you wanted to talk to me about, Summer?"

"Oh, right. I heard from Tyrus and your mom that you and Ruby are currently… dating, right? That you guys have been sleeping together in your bedroom."

"Yeah, and tha—WAIT A MINUTE, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT RUBY AND I WERE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED?"

"Oh, your mother told me," She said nonchalantly. "But to be honest, I'm happy that you are giving her life here meaning. To be honest, I'm giving you my full blessing to be with her."

I couldn't believe what I had heard. Apparently, Summer is OK with me being Ruby's boyfriend because I have been looking out for her. Not only that, but she was fine with the fact that her daughter is sleeping with me in my bed. I don't know what to say, other than the fact that Summer is the complete opposite of my own mom.

"Just one thing," she interrupted my thoughts. "Make sure not to make me a grandmother yet."

* * *

The day afterward, right after waking up, I immediately got to work on setting up the Xbox One onto my TV. Ruby came in as soon as I started getting the console itself out of the box, giving me her morning kiss on the cheek to me. She then got to help me out with sorting out the wires that came along with the console, plugging the HDMI cable on both the TV and the Xbox. Normally, I would have used the one provided with the console, but I had my PS3 cable already hooked up, so she used that one instead.

When the console was physically installed to the flatscreen, the console's installation process took longer. Ruby and I decided to wait it out until it was done. We passed the time by playing a few card games in the living room, with Summer joining in the second game. We played from a large variety, from Go Fish, War, to Crazy eights. I remember when we played one game, I had my hand over Ruby's cards, seeing her facial expressions change from fear and joy when I moved my limb. I loved her a lot, but I took one card from her hand, making her slump down to the ground and lose the game. When I went back and saw the console finish its update, we decided to put in _Halo: Master Chief Collection_ first, only to see it install and take more time.

I had to say that we spent more hours on card games than we had on the Xbox itself, but Ruby and I weren't complaining. In fact, we both loved the fact that spending time together was more important than a video game. The card games went on until Summer suggested a game of strip poker between me and Ruby, making me breathe a sigh of relief that my own mother was off in a different town for the day. I had to teach Ruby how to play Poker, but when we got to playing, I could have sworn that her mother planned this. Round after round, I kept on winning while Ruby took off pieces of clothing. She started off with one of the hoodies I loaned to her, but as the rounds kept progressing, the last thing she took off was the pair of black jeans, leaving her in her underwear. I only glared at Summer, who was laughing her ass off over the game's progression. I had to wonder if she was having fun over her daughter's misery.

When I went back into my room to check on the console's progress, I was happy to see that the game was ready to be played. Ruby saw this as well, literally jumping for joy until she remembered to put her clothes back on. While she did that, I was setting everything up for our gameplay session, from choosing one of the _Halo's_ to deciding on the difficulty. It was when I have it all set up when Ruby came back in the room, sitting beside me and grabbing one of the controllers.

"Well Rubes," I started. "Ready to start our Xbox One experience?"

"I was ready ever since we got the stuff, Chris," she answered me. "It sucked that we couldn't play right after we got it, since you had to go to work. When did you get back from your shift?"

"Ugh, 12:30 in the morning. When I got home, I was ready for bed, only to have a small chat with your mom."

"Oh, well what did she want to talk about?"

I paused to gather my thoughts. "Well, she wanted to thank me for looking out for you since August. She gave me her blessing to be your boyfriend, and joked around saying that I shouldn't make her a grandma yet."

All I got from her after I said that was a minor, but loud enough groan escaping from her mouth. I know that Ruby and I were old enough to make these kinds of decisions, but we both know that we're happy with the way things are now. For now, I want her to stay happy as possible, meaning that I will spend all my time with her.

"Anyways, which game are we going to start," I heard her ask me. "I saw that you put the collection in, but which Halo are we going to tackle first?"

"Why don't we both start at the very beginning, _Halo: Combat Evolved_ ," I answered her, starting the game on normal difficulty. "We can go along the series chronologically, starting at the one that started it all."

"Yeah, I like that. That way, we can go through the entire story as we go through. Just make that you are covering me, Chris."

"I should say the same to you, Ruby. It won't be my fault if you go stuck by one of the Covie plasma grenades."

"But it will be your fault if you killed me by mistake."

"OK, that was one time, Ruby. ONE TIME!"

"Yeah, one time because you had the rocket launcher," she reminded me our our Halo 3 playthrough. "I was doing that strategy on the Hunter aliens and started hitting it in the back. What gave you the right idea to fire a high explosive rocket at the same Hunter I was trying to kill?"

"Hey, to be fair, I did say 'watch out' before firing said rocket, huh," I tried to diffuse the situation, only to get a glare from her. I now know never to get on Ruby's bad side, meaning that she may eat the cookies without leaving me anything. Hell, she's probably the type to leave no crumbs behind as well.

When we got into the gameplay, I knew that the first level of the game would be easy for the both of us, since the only aliens we encounter in it are the funny grunts and the Covenant elites. I opted to stick with some controlled bursts from the assault rifle with the headshots from the pistol, switching the former with the plasma rifle to deal with the elite's shields easily. Ruby however, was sticking with just the assault rifle, gunning down any unfortunate grunt that stood in her way.

"AHH, I GOT STUCK," I shouted out as my character was stuck by a plasma grenade, killing me. "Dammit. Ruby, can you backtrack a bit so that I could respawn and join in again?"

"Yeah, I'll do what I can to—AHH I GOT STUCK TOO," she shouted out after hearing me, falling for the plasma grenade as well. "And we did so well too. I'm sorry, Chris."

"It's alright, Ruby. We just need to be careful of those grenades from now on."

As we had progressed further in the level, I have noticed that Ruby moved further beside me during the part when we passed the start. I didn't mind at all if she wanted to get more comfortable on the bed, though granted, I have already gotten too many warnings from my own mother. I just breathed a sigh of relief that out of the two moms, Ruby's was definitely the coolest, making homemade cookies whenever she had the chance.

* * *

"So, how was the game, you two? The both of you were yelling out from the room for about a few hours."

Ruby and I were both sitting at the kitchen after spending about three hours and five campaign levels of the first game. We never said a single word after hearing her as she set down a plate of baked chocolate chip cookies, with the only sounds being our stomachs growling to the site of the goods. Betraying all mental notes of saving them for later, Ruby and I quickly delved into the cookies, leaving not even a trace of crumbs behind.

"Whoa, I guess you guys prefer the cookies over me," Summer said as we ate them. "Seriously though, it's like you two were made to be with each other. Being together in a man's room together the day you met, having the same tastes of cookies and milk, enjoying the media together, and most importantly, sharing each other's lives with one another. I think that Taiyang would be proud to be your father, my little rose."

"Dad," I heard Ruby say after finishing her cookie. "That's right, he's is still back home on Remnant, probably grieving for me and Yang."

I can tell that she was still a little shaken up over the fact that she's still on a different world. My mother and I have made it possible to make her feel like home in the apartment, but I can clearly see that she still misses the night skies of Remnant. I moved myself closer and wrapped my arms around her, telling her that I'm here for her.

"Speaking of dads, what was yours like, Chris," Summer asked me.

"In my own mother's words, 'a chicken shit,'" I told her point blank. "Before I was even born, he kept saying that I wasn't his kid and that my mom slept with a whole bunch of guys before getting pregnant with me. He eventually stopped, but will never acknowledge me as his own son."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you about your father."

"Its fine," I assured her. "I may look like the guy, but I will not become like him. Besides, who needs him when my mom raised me to be better than him?"

"Well, I'm glad that you are who you are," Ruby told me. "I don't know what would have happened if I had met you with your father."

"I know it's nice to talk about things like this," Summer spoke up this time. "But my original question was never answered. How was your time on your game?"

"It was great, mom. We were able to progress to the fifth level of the first Halo game, meaning I get to ride on or drive a tank. That is, if Chris won't get a rocket launcher and kill me again."

"Are you still hung up on that," I asked my girlfriend, who could only smirk. "I told you that I would be taking the ghost this time and plow through the Covenant. Why do you not trust me with a rocket launcher, Ruby?"

"Because knowing you, if we end up in a close quarters room with two Hunters, you'll no doubt use that damn thing and kill not only them, but me as well," she brought up, making me look down. "Look, if you want to take them out with a rocket launcher, make sure I'm not near them."

"I'll make sure that won't happen," I said as I stood up, smirking like an idiot. "In fact, why don't I prove it to you now in that fifth level?"

Right after I said that, Ruby immediately took off to my room with her semblance, leaving some rose petals behind on the floor. I know that mom won't be happy to see them when she gets back, but I can tell that Summer was smiling. I asked her what she was smiling about, only to hear that Ruby took on her semblance. Cringing over the thought of the two Roses' semblances leaving rose petals behind was all it would take to drive my own mother up the wall.

"Go and play your _Halo_ ," Summer said as she went to the kitchen. "Never keep a women waiting."

When I heard that, I nodded back and went back to my own room, continuing where Ruby and I left off in the game. When I sat down, I saw a message on my phone from work saying that the next day, we were to bring bathing suits with us to Kingston for the indoor pool trip.

"Chris," Ruby spoke up as I looked at it. "Can you help pick out a bathing suit for me?"

* * *

 **A/N: To all the readers, writers and general audience, who all agrees that both Laziness and Writer's Block is a horrible combo?**

 **Thinking about new chapter ideas is going to be very rough on me for now on this fic, cause in reality, I just spend my time at home playing video games, watching anime and go to work. I'll do what I can to get rid of the Writer's Block and produce more chapters, but when they hit me, they hit me hard. Therefore, it takes way too long for me to stay and type up a chapter. To all of you guys, what would help with getting rid of Writer's Block?**

 **On a side note, that latest episode on RWBY? ROMAN IS BIRD FOOD NOW! And the hype for the next episode is real for me. But for the Yang fans: I feel really bad for her. I mean… Yang… she…**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a review, Follow and/or Favorite.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out. I'll be in the dark corner mourning for Yang's lost arm.**


	8. Pool Time

**A/N: WAY OVERDO!**

 **OK, to get this out of the way, I really should be paying more attention to the time and start pumping out more chapters… but the allure of Halo and the Xbox… It was too much for me. Not only that, but when I do have a creative thought in mind, it ends up gone on facebook with an RP session with a fellow fan fic writer. Maybe I should set reminders to take at least an hour or two to type up the chapters.**

 **With that out of the way, I am BlazefireDrago, signing out. Shoutout to those that asked for when this will come out. You helped reminding me.**

* * *

It took me all week to find a bathing suit for Ruby to wear, and it was torturous. I don't know her measurements at all when we went to the clothing stores in town, even going to the dollar store on Main Street. It sucked since we missed out on that indoor pool trip, but another message from Jon told us that another one was being held in the two weeks after that. Since we both sighed relieved, we continued to look for the right swimsuit for her to wear for the day, usually joined by either Summer or mom. Eventually, she found the right one to wear, but that was on a day I was working, so I didn't see it.

Eventually, it finally came to the day of the trip to Kingston, and I have to say that though the ride was short, it was hectic. I was sitting passenger with Ruby and Summer at the back, with Tyrus driving and Zack in front with him. Zach knows that I am in a relationship with Ruby, so the hectic thing was he was trying- Key word "Trying"- to hit on Summer. Just one good reminder from Tyrus that he already has a girlfriend was enough to shut the blonde guy up, but he continues to make advancements towards the young mom.

Looking back, I saw another car right behind us, and I know that it was Jon's right off the bat. I can see him in the front driving, and with him are Trent, Mitch and Steven. Knowing Trent, I have a faint feeling that he is being the usual perv self and saying how he wants to grope girls in bikinis. Mitch and Steven were probably discussing their next show in town, since they're in a band called This Burning City, and Jon… he's probably ignoring them and continued driving behind us.

"Why must the pool be so far from home," I heard Ruby whine out, cause the rest of us to laugh. "What, did I say something funny?"

"Ruby, Kingston isn't that far from Gan," Tyrus spoke up while laughing. "It doesn't take more than ten freaking minutes to get from one town to the other."

"But it feels so far. It feels more like half a day has passed."

All of us could only laugh at her _assumptions_ , forcing her to give us that cute pout I like when she gets annoyed. While it is true that it felt longer, I know that we'll be in Kingston soon enough. True enough, the view of the city came to us as we neared one of the highway's many exits, but we passed each one till we got off on the third exit on Gardiner's Rd. Then came the few minute drive in the city, and I can see that Ruby was getting excited by the second. As long as she's happy, I'm happy.

"Here we are, boys and girls," Zack started, bringing us out of our thoughts and seeing our destination. "The indoor pool. I hope you guys are ready to have some fun, cause we're going to be here for the whole day."

"Yeah, we know Zack," I told him, looking at my bag holding my shorts, lunch and a few snacks. "Jon already told us before we got ready to go, so there's no need to remind us."

"Fuck, man, I was just making sure."

"More like finding a perfect excuse to hit on me," I heard Summer mutter out, making us laugh at Zack's expense.

* * *

I had no idea how the pool looked inside, but it looked absolutely amazing when we got in. When Ruby, Summer and I saw it, we immediately went into our respected changing rooms with the others. It doesn't take long for me to change into my swimwear, seeing how it is just a pair of shorts. In fact, when I got outside, I saw that everyone had gotten ready along with me except for the two redheads, so I thought they were still getting changed.

"Well boys, what do you say we get this shit started, huh," we turned to hear Trent, who had the nerve to wear a damn speedo. "Like my bathing suit? I spent my hard earned money to purchase—"

"WEAR SOMETHING PROPER, YOU JACKASS," Tyrus shouted, punching the air out of the known pervert. "Jeez, here we are wearing our swimming trunks, and then you show up wearing rejected women's leather panties? Have you no shame, Trent?"

"What can I say… I like to _present_."

I was pulled away from their conversation when I felt someone nudge my arm, making me look at Ruby. To say she was beautiful was an understatement as I saw her wearing a two piece bikini in her signature colors, along with a cotton side cape on her left hip. Her top piece left some cleavage out for reveal, but still maintained the image of an innocent woman in her. Her hair was put up in a small ponytail, leaving the front bangs the way they were in front of her face. Simply put, she was absolutely stunning in a bikini.

"W-Well, how do I look," she asked me, bringing me out of my trance. "Do I look good in this?"

"Amazing," I blurted out, blushing as she giggled to my choice in words. "You look amazing, Rubes."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." She did one twirl around to further enhance her beauty. "I had some help from mom after all."

"Well, what can I say," we turned around to see Summer, who was wearing the same kind of swimsuit with two cotton capes hanging around her hips instead of one. "A girl has her needs, and Ruby is no exception."

"Though, I am somewhat jealous of you, mom. I mean. You pull the look better than me, and still have admirers."

"I don't think you can consider Zack an admirer," I added, hearing something impact the ground behind us. As I had thought, when we turned around, Zack was right there on the ground, nose bleeding and smiling like a drunk man. All of us deadpanned after a few seconds, thinking that the sight of Summer in her bikini caused his mind to go in a meltdown. If his girlfriend was here, I have no doubt that she would straighten him out.

"Now that you said it, I really can't consider him mom's admirer. He's more on the lines of…"

"A pervert," Summer finished for her.

"Alright people." I heard Jon speak up to us, grabbing our attention. "I just got a message from Amanda. She said that the others will be here soon, and also to not worry about them. That means that we can go ahead and start getting ready for a fun day. Tyrus, can you wake up Zack and set up a net for pool volleyball?"

"You got it, bossman," Tyrus shouted out, slapping Zack out of his daze and dragging him to the equipment room. While he was busy fishing out the net for volleyball, I went over and helped Jon set up the towels on our selected tables, grabbing a few sets of prepared food in the process. Looking at Ruby, I smiled to her as she did a few stretches with Summer before jumping in the water, coming out soaked and shivering.

Eventually, the two guys came out of the storage with two metal poles with a net connecting them, walking over to the opposite sides of the pool itself. They had some trouble with the initial setup of the net, so while they were trying to mount the poles in the ground, the rest of us jumped in to get accustomed to the water. Like Ruby, we all shivered as we entered the clear water, but we stayed in until our bodies got accustomed to the cold embrace. Ruby joined with Summer not long after us, and they too got used to the swimmable substance.

Eventually, Tyrus and Zach got the volleyball net all set up and a ball ready, that we all divided into teams. I was placed in a team with Ruby, Summer and Jon while Tyrus had Zack, Trent and Alex. I can tell that one of them wasn't happy that he was on the other team than the one with Summer, but he'll get over it. Jon and Alex went to each other and did a small match of Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who'll get the first ball, and it seemed that we're getting the ball. Me, out of everyone, knows that this is going to be an unfair game to the others.

* * *

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

Yup, I called it: So unfair. Trent has been cursing every single time my team has scored a point against his team. While it is pretty hilarious that he shouted out any single swear word in existence, it just went completely sad after a few more goals. The other three didn't let that get over their heads, but even I can tell that they were trying to stop themselves from laughing from the chef's misfortune. Even Jon was laughing at how unlucky Trent has been after either Ruby or Summer scored a goal against him and his team.

"COCK BLOCKING SON OF A BITCH," Trent shouted out this time after Ruby scored the last shot. "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS WINNING EVERY SINGLE TIME? HONESTLY, IT FEELS LIKE YOU ARE CHEATING SOMEHOW!"

"We're not actually cheating, Trent," I tried to calm him down. "It's just that Ruby and Summer are really good at pool volleyball. Either that, or you really, really suck at this game."

"We have to be athletic for our careers," I heard Summer add. "Well… former careers. Now… we have to find a new-"

"I still think you guys are cheating somehow," Trent interrupted again. "I mean, how is it that you two are leaving rose petals in the water? AND HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY DISAPPEARING WITHOUT A TRACE?"

Crap, he was starting to catch on to their semblances. I didn't know that this would come to this sometime soon, but I have to find a way to talk him out of—

"Trent, those are actually petals from the nearby cherry trees the owners installed," Jon told him, pointing to a pair of sakura trees we never noticed. "It's just that they dissolve rather easy somehow in the water. Maybe you have been drinking too much last night?"

"Well, I do have a hangover from drinking too much," Trent noted, actually falling for that lie. "I guess I'll leave the game and get out of the pool."

"We were getting tired of you dropping any possible curse word in existence," I said to him as he turned his back. "Granted, it's still pretty funny whenever you do say fuck or shit or whatever comes out of your mouth."

"Chris, I think he's ignoring you," Ruby told me as he left the pool. "But you're right. I couldn't help but laugh."

"Yeah, but anyways, that was a pretty good cover story there, Jon. I can't actually believe that Trent fell for it."

"Well, I did kinda… tell him about mom and I's semblances… so uh, yeah."

"I promised her that I would keep it a secret," Jon told me. "I wouldn't want any of my employees giving her weird names while she's working her shifts."

I could only nod in agreement with what my boss said as Ruby started hugging me out of nowhere. I can tell that she's having fun with being here in the indoor pool, judging by the way she has been clinging to me. As I looked at her, she gave me that smile that always seemed to make me happy. I just had a glance from a smiling Summer and a smirking Trent, who proceeded to make a piece sigh near his mouth before sticking out his tongue to make a licking motion. I could only give him the middle finger as he left laughing.

It didn't take long to have Tyrus and Zack take down the volleyball net and took it back in the storage room, and we all decided to have some spare time until we had to get back home. Summer decided to lay a towel down on the floor before lying down on her stomach, relaxing. Jon stayed in the water with Alex to see who could hold their breath in the water, making it a competition between themselves. I lost sight of where Ruby went, but I think she went to the washroom. And Tyrus…

He freaking continued our nipple twisting war we had going on at work, extending it at the pool. He and I were going all over the place trying to get each other, with him going to the change room and me with the pool. We practically consider it a form of tag, only instead of tapping each other on the shoulders; we have to twist a nipple. It has been going on between us when a work day was slow, and Tyrus would throw in a scare too.

We both kept at it until we were in the pool, where the water would slow down our speed in terms of running. I was just about to get Tyrus one more time until he moved out of the way, making me accidentally grope Ruby instead. I didn't know that she was in the pool, so seeing her shocked me as she began to blush from contact. Without even thinking, I removed my hand from her breast and turned my back to her, blushing myself.

"S-s-s-sorry, Ruby," I quickly said to her. "I didn't know that you were behind him. I didn't mean to-"

"Chris, it's OK," she calmly said, hugging me from behind. "It just surprised me, is all. I forgot that you two still had that going on. Just…" she leans in to my ear. "Save that for when we get home, OK?"

"WHIPPED," was all we heard from Trent, making Tyrus punch him yet again.

"Well, unlike you Trent, Chris is actually a kind and caring person. He gave me a place to call home, food to eat, and more importantly, the love only a man like him could give."

"You heard her, Trent," I spoke up after Ruby. "I'm not the person who thinks about and spends all his money on strip clubs like you. I know what needs to be paid out, and still spend enough time with her. That is what makes me different from you, Trent."

I knew he was listening to what Ruby and I said to him, despite gripping his stomach from being punched by Tyrus. While he was being escorted to the nearby benches, I can feel her tightening her hug on me, pressing her breasts against my back. My face was probably a bright shade of red from blushing, but then she leaned even further forward and kissed me on the cheek. I looked at her to see her smiling again, making me relieved to even be with her.

I don't think that anything could go wrong sometime in the future.

* * *

 **A/N: So I had to make up a few things to make the chapter work, but in the end, I think it worked out.**

 **So anyways, my schedule has now become hectic once again, only this time I will have time to work on my fics in the evening now, if I don't go on the Xbox. However, don't count on frequent updates from me with writer's block and laziness plaguing me. Despite that, I will continue doing what I can to update these stories to the best of my ability.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

While it was night, we had a fun night back at the pool in Kingston. Summer, after lying down for a few hours, decided to jump in and splash Ruby and I, causing a whole splashing war between everyone. We all got tired as it got darker, so we all packed up and drove back to Gan. Ruby did nothing but sleep on my shoulder during the drive back, and Summer was petting her hair. She was smiling as she slept, so I thought I would hum the Hymn of Proof again to keep her calm.

When we got back into town, Tyrus wasted no time with driving over to my home. When we parked, I did what I can to get out of his car without disturbing her sleep. I had to put her on my back while she was sleeping away while her mom grabbed our belongings, going inside the apartment and putting her on the couch for now. I came back outside and gave Tyrus a $20 bill before going to help Summer out with our stuff, and for some reason, something freaked me out.

Hiding being the clock tower, I saw someone giving me this glare. Judging from the way this person looked, I had to say that this was a girl. She was wearing a tan leather jacket and pants with a bright, yellow shirt underneath. It didn't 'cover up' as the shirt left an amount of cleavage to be seen. I also saw that she wore an orange scarf that wrapped around her neck, along with what looked like an orange bandana that wrapped around her right arm. As I looked further, I could see a speck of lilac in her eyes and a mane of blonde before she started walking away, giving me that feeling that I have to watch my back from now on.

"Hey Chris, a little help here with the door," I heard Summer calling out for me, making me forget about it while walking to her. "Hey, are you OK? You looked like you just saw a ghost."

"Well," I started, getting the door open and walking inside with her. "I just have this feeling that I'm going to get some… punishment."


End file.
